1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module and, particularly, to a lens module having nebulized portions.
2. Description of Related Art
Because plastic lens are less expensive than glass lenses, plastic lenses are popular in lens modules. However, the optical quality of the plastic lenses is worse than that of the glass lenses. Such as, when a light source (such as an electronic torch) irradiates the lens module having the plastic lenses, the captured image will have many kinds of astigmatism.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.